Before The Dawn
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Tomando una fuerte inhalación, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de poner en orden sus muy desordenados pensamientos sin lograrlo realmente. Estaba viva, todo había acabado, pensaba sin parar. Y cuando abrió los ojos, lloró. • [Drabble]


**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul/Rage of Bahamut:Virgin Soul_ no me pertenece, sino a MAPPA y Cygames. Sólo la historia es mía.

 **Summary:** Tomando una fuerte inhalación, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de poner en orden sus muy desordenados pensamientos sin lograrlo realmente. _Estaba viva, todo había acabado_ , pensaba sin parar. Y cuando abrió los ojos, lloró. • [Drabble]

* * *

 _ **Before the Down**_

* * *

Había estado surcando los cielos antes de finalmente aterrizar y volver a su forma humana.

El suelo se hallaba teñido de rojo hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, mientras sobre su cabeza el negro de la noche y sus miles de estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer, permitiendo apreciar mejor los cientos de cuerpos esparcidos en el suelo.

El aire helado golpeaba su cuerpo pero ella no era capaz de sentir los escalofríos que reptaban por su columna, así como las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

Únicamente era consciente de un molesto ruido en sus oídos, como un zumbido molesto e insistente que no dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ello. Su corazón, sin percatarse, martilleaba enfurecido en su pecho de manera casi dolorosa.

Ángeles, demonios, humanos... nadie había sido realmente el vencedor. Nunca nadie lo era. ¿Por qué no pudieron entenderlo antes?

 _Tan parecido a diez años atrás._

Su respiración se agitó, mientras poco a poco el sonido a su alrededor comenzaba a llegarle, su cuerpo entumecido luchando por salir del shock de la batalla.

Tomando una fuerte inhalación, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de poner en orden sus muy desordenados pensamientos sin lograrlo realmente.

Estaba viva, todo había acabado _._

 _Estaba viva._

Y cuando abrió los ojos, lloró.

Por el alivio de saberse con vida.

Por los vivos que, como ella, se quedarían a juntar las piezas rotas de tres razas cuyo futuro hasta ese momento parecía incierto.

Por los caídos.

Por sus recuerdos y sentimientos reprimidos que resurgían.

‹‹ _Papá, podré seguir cuidando a mamá... no pienso ir a ningún lado, aún no._ _››_

De entre el mar carmesí se comenzaban a alzar muchas figuras malheridas, ayudándose sin importar la causa por la cual habían estado luchando. Eso de alguna forma, la reconfortó por un momento llevándose un poco de su incertidumbre. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, trastabillando un poco. Le pareció escuchar a lo lejos como alguien gritaba su nombre...

En ese momento, el amanecer llegó.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Una viñeta nacida de mis tantas hipótesis del final cuando VS iba más o menos por su capítulo 14. Desde ese entonces, ésto estaba rondando en mi cabeza y decidí escribirlo hasta ahora. Lo encuentro pertinente, ya que muchos parecen odiar a Nina después del final de VS (y a Charioce, si a esas vamos xD)._

 _Yo por mi parte, seguiré amando Virgin Soul con todo y sus defectos y sus huecos argumentales (que no son pocos, debo agregar), así como el agridulce_ _ **Charinina**_ _(ay, esa escena final, maldición... me llegó hondo). Quisiera agregar más, pero siempre escribo unas notas de autor muy largas, estoy aprendiendo a editarme a mi misma xD._

 _¿Que piensan ustedes del final de VS? ¿Qué amaron o piensan que faltó? Me gustaría saber que tanto coincidimos :)_

 _Por mi parte, espero seguir contribuyendo al fandom que tan pequeño es y más en español. Supongo que SnB no es tan popular como creí que sería. Una lástima, todos se lo pierden xD. ¡Hagamos que el fandom siga creciendo!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en mi fic pasado_ _a_ _ **Okashira Janet**_ _(jajaja, yo también te amo xD. Muchas gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo que coincidamos también con este ship, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades? Espero seguir leyéndote. Vi que tienes publicado un Charinina, me daré una vuelta en cuanto tenga un tiempito libre),_ _ **Maria Paula**_ _(vendrán más, no te preocupes ;D),_ _ **claudy05**_ _(¡saludos a ti también! Y tengo pensado seguir escribiendo más sobre ellos) y_ _ **Jimin**_ _(yo también amo a Charioce y a Nina, hay tantas posibilidades...)_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer :)_


End file.
